Betrayer and Savior
by MerbMaid
Summary: Captured and left to rot in a Cyclonian dungeon, the Storm Hawks have only one hope of survival,Stork. A first attempt at a StorkCyclonis fic.
1. For Our Existance

Ok now, so call me crazy, but I have really wanted to try a Stork/Cyclonis fanfiction, even though I'm more of a Finn/Cyclonis fangirl myself. Yeah Anyway, enjoy!

Betrayer and Savior, A Storm Hawks Fan fiction.

* * *

The darkness of the dungeon was something they were all used to now. So when the light came through the iron doors, everyone flinched. The Dark Ace stood smiling down at the beaten teenagers, surrounding each other for comfort. He kicked Aerrow in the side and laughed. "How long now, Storm brats? Three months or four? I can't remember."

Piper clenched her teeth. Of them all, Aerrow had been hit the worst with this failure. He was so quiet and secluded now. Nothing like the brave leader the rest of the team was used to. He laid there on the floor, letting the Dark Ace drive the tip of his boot into his tender side. All the months of darkness had left his spirit broken and his mind off.

Piper had fared better. She still had her wits about her and every now and again she would try to make an escape plan. But they never worked. She had lost any bit of hope for there escape, but at least she knew Master Cyclonis had no plans to kill them, she probly wanted to make them mental patients first, she was one sick character when if came to her war prisoners.

Junko was delusional, he still believed that the storm hawks could come back and win against the tyrannical empress. Piper was just glad he wasn't going crazy.

The lack of junk food had made Finn just a little bit tipsy. Okay, maybe a little bit was an understatement. Finn sat there watching the Dark Ace kick Aerrow with a dim little smile on his face.

By far the worst off though, was Stork. His lanky black hair now hung down past his shoulders and both his eyes were covered. His earrings had gotten infected at one point and he hadn't bothered to remove them. "Let them rot, I'm doomed anyway." Had been his remark. Stork was skin and bones, and his already tight uniform hung in almost baggy tatters around his horribly thin frame. Although his toenails had been nibbled to the stubs by an over hungry Radarr, his fingernails were long and eerie black like filed spikes. He never talked any more either, but he would hiss or whimper if you got to close.

The Dark Ace moved forward, prodding Finn with the tip of his boot. Finn fell backwards and lay that way, unmoving and blank. "Pathetic." The Dark Ace said. He moved on, ignoring Piper and making his way to Stork.

Stork sat stroking Radarr, who wined each time the merb's sharp fingernails found a new sore caused by dungeon ticks, but the dirty blue fuzz ball didn't move from his pearch on Stork's lap. The merb stared blankly at the wall, his lips moving but no sound could be heard.

"Master Cyclonis has a strange fascination with you, merb." The Dark Ace said, reaching down and pulling Stork to his feet. Stork swayed, his thin arms still clutching Radarr. The Dark Ace pulled Stork along. The merb followed with out so much as a back glace at the rest of his friends. Radarr whined again, his little pink fingers gripping the fabric of Stork's arm. The dungeon door swung closed and the former Storm Hawks were once again bathed in cool darkness.

Finn sat up, ice blue eyes dilated so they almost popped out of his head. "Hey." He muttered, blinking rapidly, "Were'd Stork go?" he asked, slumping back against the mossy floor.


	2. Repramend

* * *

Sorry about the serious update delay! It took me a while to figure out what the next step in the story would be

* * *

The corridor was cold and dark without even a torch to light the way. The Dark Ace led Stork by his arm. The entire trip was silent, the only sound came from the damp prison walls dripping every so often. It took them twenty minutes to reach the staircase that lead to the throne room. Stork froze in front of the large chamber doors. The merb's expression was unreadable, since his eyes were hidden behind a dark curtain of hair and his mouth set into a thin line.

Dark Ace pushed the doors open. A dozen purple fires blazed in iron wall scones, lighting the room with eerie indigo light. The only distinguishable thing in the room was the large iron throne, it sent out glitters of silver light. "Master Cyclonis, I have brought the merb." Dark Ace said. Master Cyclonis shifted but did not answer him.

Stork stroked Radarr to stop his wining and took a step forward, shifting the Dark Ace's hold on his arm. The Dark Ace released him and Stork wobbled slightly on his feet.

"So, Stork, we meet again, in less friendly conditions." Cyclonis said, rising from her throne. Stork gently placed Radarr down and he skittered behind the nearest marble pillar. The heels of her boots clicked as she walked down towards him. "You and Radarr were the only ones who knew, none of your friends saw through my disguise." She said.

Stork coughed and cleared his throat. His voice was raspy from lack of use, but it still held its shady pessimistic hiss. "It really wasn't that hard, Lark." Cyclonis stepped forward and pushed a lock of lank black hair out of Stork's face. His eyes were the only things about him that still held the original spirit. They were clear and bright. "What do you want with me?" he asked.

Cyclonis let the lock fall back over his gleaming eyes."We will talk during dinner, a banquet." She said with a shrug.

Stork wandered over to the pillar and picked Radarr up. "Your not planning on serving me and my friends as the main course?" Stork asked softly. Cyclonis laughed, it was as strange sound to Stork, a rather sweet one, and he liked it, but it made him twitch all the same.

"No, I'm not planning on eating you or any of your pitiful friends." She motioned to the Dark Ace. "Have the servants clean him up and keep him entertained until the feast." She said.

The Dark ace grimaced. Cyclonis raised an eyebrow and made her way back to her throne. "That was an order, Ace." She said softly, but her voice held traces of held back anger.

The Dark Ace bowed, "As you wish, master." He said.The Dark Ace took Stork's arm and lead him out. Stork followed with out a word, but his mind was racing with details that had yet to be explained.


	3. The Die is Casper

Sorry for the extra long delay in chapters, I had two large projects due for two different classes xD school..what can I say :P Anway, enjoy chapter 3. Note: I use the b word in this chapter..casue i'm evil.

* * *

The Dark Ace led Stork into a large tiled chamber. Stork stood blinking in the brightness of the new room. After the gloom of the dungeon and the throne room, standing there squinting hurt his eyes. Stork's eyes followed the length of the room. To his left sat a large pool of glittering blue water. Storks eyes widened, "Water!" he cried. Stork jumped headfirst into the pool and sunk to the bottom choking and sputtering. He bobbed to the top and spit the water all over the floor.

The Dark Ace rolled his eyes. "The servants will join you shortly, to get you ready." He said. Looking down at Radarr he smirked. "As for you." Radarr leaped up and dunked himself into the sparkling oasis next to Stork. The Dark Ace said nothing more and left, the large doors swinging shut behind him.

Stork took a molment to push his sopping hair away from his face. All around him the lights reflected textured mirrors that showed him the haunting figment that was himself. Radarr popped up next to him, shaking himself so that he became a large fuzz ball. Stork laughed softly. "I guess were both getting special treatment Radarr." He said.

There was a soft gasp behind him. Stork turned slowly. Two blood red merbs stood watching him. The female one dropped the armload of soaps and brushes she had been carrying and stared. The male elbowed her and she looked down.

He coughed and looked at the two dirty ones before him "Hello sirs, I'm Casper, this." He said, motining to the female merb who continued to stare at her feet, "is my darling sister Autumn." Casper said.

Stork glaced suspiciously at the twin merbs who stood before him. "Cyclonian merbs?" he said. Autumn busied herself with picking up the brushes around her. Casper nodded, "Yes, cyclonian merbs." He said. Stork gave a little snort of disgust but said nothing.

Autumn tossed the brushes and soaps into the glittering pool, causing bubbles to rise. "Don't expect us to help you take a bath, unless you forgot how." She said, narrowing her eyes at Stork.

Stork bared his teeth at the disgraceful female. "I remember just fine, thanks." He hissed. Autumn turned to face her brother and stuck out her tounge. "One word, breath mint." She said.

Radarr growled but stopped when Stork placed his hand on the top of his furry blue head. "Ignore them, Radarr, they don't understand." He said softly.

Casper whapped Autumn on the back of the head. " Go ask the courter for some proper clothes, and don't come back till your called." He said angrily. Autumn snorted and left the two male merbs and Radarr staring at her back.

"I apologize for my sister, she has issues." Casper said.

Stork rolled his eyes and climbed into the pool with the brushes and soap. "Teenage females are not known for there calm antics, they express themselves in the strangest ways." He said.

Casper shrugged. "Maybe." He smirked, "or maybe she's just a bitch?"


	4. Clean

Not Much going on in this chapter...More towards the cleaning up bit for Stork

* * *

It's possible that Stork had fallen asleep in the bathtub. He opened his eyes to see the dirt floating on the surface of the pool. The room was empty of anyone else but he and Radarr. The two-cycolnian merbs had vanished.

A plastic tub full of shampoo, lotion and other vanity items sat on the edge of the tub. Stork reached out and grabbed a pair of hair scissors. He held the ends of his long, green black hair between two fingers. Stork looked up into the mirror and clipped the lock of hair off. It fell into the pool and drifted away into the filter. The steady rhythm of cutting echoed off the blank walls.

Stork rubbed the stray hairs off his forehead and face with a clean washcloth. He blinked and smiled. His hair no longer hung in scraggly locks, but now swished down over his right eye and stuck up in the back. _Just like the good old days_ Stork thought.

_Next, the nails_, Stork picked up a pair of thick clippers and set to work on de-clawing himself. The thick black nails would not be beaten that easily and Stork had a hard time getting them back down to a typical length. Finally, after a long struggle, the bits of nail sunk to the bottom of the pool. Stork stared quietly at his fingers. At least now he couldn't scratch himself during the night.

Stork pulled his sopping uniform top over his head and sat letting the water run over his naked chest. Thin scars from the nightmares and frantic morsel fights with garbage rats ran along his thin frame. He ran a green finger along his ribcage and expected it to make a xylophone sound. Although it did not, Stork knew for sure that he had to get better food or he would waste away.

Absorbed over the different colors and shapes that formed the soaps, Radarr paid little attention to the merbs carefully scrubbing and cleaning. He dunked the soaps into the pool and reveled at the suds and foam that bobbed to the surface. Scooping an armful into the glittering whipped ocean, Radarr dived in after it and enjoyed the cool fizz that coated him in Rose scented foam.

Storks carefully selected a scrub brush from the plastic tub and choose a bottle of pale blue soap. He sniffed it and flinched, such a sweet and delicate scent like blueberry made him nauseas. Tossing the bottle to Radarr, he selected a green bar instead.

"Cucumber." He said, relishing the slightly less sugary scent of a fresh vegetable.


	5. Remade?

Stork felt clean again, after so many months of filth. With a towel wrapped around his waist, he made his way over to a large trunk full of dark clothes. His fingers wrapped around a set of pale purple and indigo pants. Cyclonia had no taste for color in fashion , as Stork could tell by the dark colors layed before him.

It took him about ten minutes to find the right size and color to match his pale emerald skin. The outfit he choose looked perfectly right for his situation. On his feet he wore toeless cover socks that gave his feet room to breath, but protection against the biting cold floor beneath him. The tight black pants hugged against the sharp curves of his hips and stayed in place with a silver chain belt. The shirt was also a bit to tight on him, but because of his lack of flesh, it made him look just about normal again. The sleeves went strait down to his wrist and belted there with thin leather straps. This outfit offered the merb no warmth, so he had chosen a velvety black cloak with a hood.

It had taken nearly an hour for Stork to pull the badly imbedded earrings from his delicate merbian ears. After nearly fainting several times from the smell of his own blood, he had managed to remove the crusty hoops. It took a few rinses with a warm wash cloth and some cleansing cream before his ears stopped bleeding.

Now he gingerly felt all along his left ear. The swelling was gone and there was no sign of any tumors or dangers that would stop him from placing his favorite set back into his ear. He had soaked them in cold cream for a while. Pulling them out, he found that they had become very shiny. He slowly opened the clasp and slid the end through the hole. He winced as a sharp jab of pain spread down his face, but he clamped the clasp shut and sighed. The other one went in a lot easier, and Stork was grateful for that.

He stood in front of the mirror now, staring at the clothes he was now wearing. A basket of make up sat to his right. He looked down at it and picked up a selection of different black eyeliners and forrest green eye shadow. With gentle procision, Stork applied it to his eyes and lids. After this process, he began to stare once more at the reflection before him. His face looked the same, but he had dark circles under his eyes from lack of sleep. He ran one hand down his neck, and closed his eyes slowly as he felt the welts left by countless ticks feasting on his warm blood.

He turned slowly at the sound of the doors behind him opening. The red twin merbs and The Dark Ace stood waiting for him. Stork walked slowly towards them. Radarr, dressed in a jumpsuit he had found and refit to look like a warped toga, skittered onto Stork's shoulders. Like an obedient child, Stork followed his captors towards the royal dining room.


End file.
